Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart device including a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a smart device capable of being worn on a wrist of a user.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. In order to perform the aforementioned functions, basically, a mobile terminal is connected with different devices or a network using various communication protocols and can provide ubiquitous computing environment to a user. In particular, the mobile terminal is evolving to a smart device enabling connectivity to a network and ubiquitous computing.
Conventionally, the smart device as the mobile terminal has been manufactured by a size capable of being held by a hand of a user and the user used to carry the smart device by hand or put in a bag or a pocket. Yet, with technological advances, the smart device is manufactured by a smaller size and is evolving to a wearable device directly worn on a body of a user. A wearable smart device basically provides a lot more merits to a user in carrying the wearable smart device. Yet, for more convenient and comfortable wearing of the smart device, it is still required to have many improvements in the wearable device.